


Migraines

by iwillhaveamoonbase



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 11:57:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16832167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwillhaveamoonbase/pseuds/iwillhaveamoonbase
Summary: Kai helps Jinora in her time of need





	Migraines

Kai saw Jinora lightly put down her utensil as her fingers gently touched her temple. He quickly made eye contact, catching Jinora’s small nod at his silent inquisition. ‘That’s the second one this week.’ He looked around at the other acolytes; no one seemed to notice that she had stopped eating. She had started having migraines three years ago, less than a month after Kuvira’s attack. 

Pema looked down at Jinora’s bowl. “Are you feeling alright, honey? You’ve hardly touched your breakfast.” 

“I’m alright. Just not that hungry.” Nausea; not a good sign. Her face started to pale a bit and she began to press her fingers into her temple.

“Jin, I just remembered that we never finished our lesson on Avatar Yangchen. Are you okay to finish it in a bit?”

“Of course, Kai.” He quickly finished his meal and stood up, grabbing his and Jinora’s dishes and taking them to the sink for the acolytes on dish-duty to clean. Once they were out of the kitchen, he put his arms around her and carefully lifted her. 

“I got you. Just close your eyes, we’ll be in your room soon.” She nodded and covered her eyes with one hand. Kai walked as quickly as he could to Jinora’s room, being careful not to jostle her. “Scale of one to ten?”

“Eight.”

“Sound or light?”

“Both.” He reached the room and quickly opened the door, walking Jinora over to her bed and laying her down gently. He quickly drew the curtains and moved to close the door, taking an old blanket with him. After closing the door, he put the blanket between the crack at the bottom, in the hopes to block out just a bit more sound. 

“Okay, need anything else?”

“Blanket and you.” He went into her chest and grabbed the thick blanket that was only used for cold nights at the Temple. It was soft, heavy, and made everything pitch black. It also made the summer heat they were in unbearable. Kai took off his flight suit, leaving him in just boxers and walked towards the bed, blanket in hand.

“I’m taking your suit off, okay?” Jinora nodded and moved to her side so Kai could reach the zipper. As carefully as he could, he slowly removed the suit, lightly kissing Jinora’s neck and shoulders when they became exposed. “Lift your legs, Jin.” Jin lifted them and Kai took the suit off her legs.

“I’m sorry you have to do all this for me. I should be able to take off my own suit.”

“Hey, hey, it’s okay.” Kai ran his rough hand through her soft hair, flicking a thumb across her cheek. “Just relax. You’re not making me do anything I haven’t offered to do.”

With the suit finally off, Kai gently got onto Jinora’s bed and laid the blanket down on them both. The sigh that came from her at the comforting weight and the complete black-out made it all worth it for Kai. He wrapped an arm around her, bringing her closer before laying a kiss on her forehead.

“Can you rub my right temple, please?”

“Little circles?”

“Yeah.” Kai gently rubbed Jinora’s head, listening for any sound of discomfort. “I love you.”

“Love you too, Jin.”


End file.
